This invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for determining desirable types and uses of fishing equipment for catching fish and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to apparatus and methods for determining on the basis of a plurality of environmental conditions a desirable bait, a desirable bait size, a desirable shade of bait color, a desirable fishing line size and a desirable fishing line retrieval speed which are to be utilized by a person in attempting to catch bass.
Because fish are known to be attracted to various types of bait, sizes of bait, colors of bait and speeds with which the bait is moved through the water, a fisherman can improve his or her chances of catching a particular type of fish if the fisherman can determine specific types, sizes, colors and speeds which are attractive to the specific type of fish he or she is attempting to catch. This determination is difficult because the desirable types, sizes, colors and speeds vary among the different types of fish. Variations in these factors also occur because of variable environmental conditions associated with the habitats of the fish.
Additionally important in catching fish is the size of line which is to be used to catch a particular fish in a particular habitat. This is important because, for example, if a line which is too small is utilized, the line may snap and the fish lost.
Therefore, there is the need for an apparatus and a method for relatively quickly determining a desirable type of bait, size of bait, color of bait, size of line and speed of retrieval of the bait and line for a particular type of fish in a particular habitat having particular environmental conditions associated therewith. Such apparatus and method are particularly important to persons who fish for bass because of the number of bass fisherman, the wide range of environmental conditions in which bass fishing occurs, and the competition which can exist among bass fishermen.
Certain devices to assist fishermen have been disclosed. U.S. Pat. No. 2,532,061 in the name of Glick discloses a mechanical fishing guide which is intended to be used to compute the likely qualities of fishing. The quality determination is based upon the environmental factors of weather, wind direction, stream status (water), barometric pressure, and calendar date. By manipulating the Glick device, the user of the device obtains numbers which are added and compared to a chart to determine the anticipated quality of fishing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,818 in the name of Greiner and U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,157 in the name of McLaughlin et al. disclose devices for determining a suitable color or colors for a lure. The Greiner apparatus is a mechanical device whereas the McLaughlin apparatus is an electronic device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,586 in the name of Swan discloses a chart for computing the depth to which a line should be lowered for trolling purposes.
Although these devices may be useful for the purposes disclosed in the patents, they do not provide apparatus or methods by which a type of bait, a size of bait, a color of bait, a size of line or a speed of retrieval of the line and bait can be automatically determined upon the selection of a plurality of environmental conditions in which the fishing is to occur. More particularly, these devices disclosed in the aforementioned patents do not provide this information specifically with respect to bass. Furthermore, these devices provide information on the basis of a relatively limited number of input parameters.